el destino nos unio
by angie.e.ochoa.1
Summary: mi fanfic mas romantico bueno eso espero
1. que me pasa contigo

_**Que me pasa contigo**_

Dicen que te has enamorado cuando sientes maripositas en el estómago no lo podría decir a si eso fue lo que me paso pero mejor le cuento mi historia:

Yo estaba sentada esperando a mi amiga en la banca del colegio ya se hacia tarde y no llegaba pronto teníamos que entrar a clases como no llegaba me disponía a buscarla cuando veo que un joven alto de cabello lila y ojos azules se me acerca.

- hola soy Trunks mi hermana me dijo que te buscara y te dijiera que no podía venir por que estaba arreglando un nota con un profesor- me dijo el

- bueno entonces la busco después adiós- me disponía a entrar al salón cuando me tomo de la mano, lo observe y tenia una sonrisa como podría explicarlo perfecta.

- mas que sea me puedes decir tu nombre ya que Bra no tubo la decencia de decirme, si te encontré fue por un milagro ya que no nos conocíamos.

- ...Pan- dije tímidamente nosotros no nos conocíamos por que recién hace unos pocos días había entrado a ese colegio a Bra también la conocía desde hace poco pero nos estábamos convirtiendo en muy buenas amigas.

- entonces un gusto de conocerte y entra que ya es tarde chao- se me acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla también hice lo mismo pero no muy segura ya que no tenia mucha experiencia en eso de chicos, les boy a confesar algo no había tenido mi primer beso se que no pueden creer que yo una chica de quince años no había besado a nadie es solo que nunca había encontrado a alguien especial ya iba a entrar cuando veo a Bra corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

vamos Pan entremos y gracias hermano- y entramos.

Luego de unas horas las clases terminaron.

Mi amiga y yo nos dirigíamos a un parque que se encontraba cerca del colegio y en una banca nos sentamos.

-y arreglaste el asunto con el profe.

- si aunque me bajo de nota- me dijo un poco triste

- si ves porque no lo presentaste a tiempo- la rete

- Pan es que estaba muy ocupada.

- y " tan ocupada con Goten"

- con Goten que va solo somos amigos a demas el tiene novia.

si esa sabes que ella me dijo que le dijera TIA- le dije riéndome.

- y tu le vas a decir así.

- obvio no Bra no tienes sed- le pregunte.

- si voy a comprar quieres algo.

- un gaseosa gracias.

Bra se fue y me quede solo observe mi celular tenia un mensaje pero no le dije mucha importancia.

Cuando me di cuenta que Trunks se acercaba.

- porfin las encuentro te mande un mensaje porque no me contesta pregunto el.

- a era tuyo oye como tienes mi numero- le pregunte enojada.

- bueno...me lo contó un pajarito.

-y te voy a creer - le regale una sonrisa no sabia porque pero me gusto que quisiera saber cosas sobre mi.

- donde esta Bra.

- fue a comprar algo para tomar pero hay viene- señale donde estaba ella.

- Trunks que haces aquía- ple prento ella

- vamos mama dijo que te llevara a casa y que invitaras a Pan a comer.

-Ami!

- quieres ir?- me pregunto Bra.

- bueno deja llamar a mi mama- tome mi celular y marque- hola...voy a comer en casa de una amiga...esta bien no voy a llegar tarde...chao .

- entonces vamos- dijo Trunks

Trunks paro un taxi y nos dirigimos a su casa al llegar nos bajamos Trunks pago.

- guau que grande- yo estaba realmente sorprendida mi casa era bastante pequeña a comparación con la casa de Bra.

- no es tan grande vamos entremos.

- si- los tres entramos yo me di cuenta que Trunks me miraba y entonces lo mire y sonríe, el también me sonrió de nuevo esa sonrisa.

- ven Pan vamos a mi cuarto

CONTINUARA

Estoy algo mas romantica asi q este fanfic ojale les guste XD


	2. amor a primera vista

_**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA** _

Chicos una aclaración si cuando yo ponga frases entre paréntesis() es algo que yo quiero dar a entender correcto.

CONTINUACION

Bra me llevo a su cuarto yo me senté en su cama:

-Pan después de comer entremos a la piscina-me sorprendió por que yo no tenia traje de baño.

- no Bra no tengo traje de baño- le dije con tristeza.

- no te preocupes yo tengo unos cuantos por acá que no he usado porque no me quedan- me los dio- ponte el que te guste y te quede mejor - después me dio una camiseta larga- toma para que no bajes en traje de baño al comedor- se nota que Bra piensa en toda.

Entre al baño del cuarto de Bra a salir entro Bra también a cambiarse.

- bajemos a comer Pan - me dijo y yo afirme con la cabeza también tenia mucha hambre.

Al bajar Trunks estaba ya sentado esperando que le sirvieran.

- ya volvimos Trunks...

-si ya me di cuenta- me miraba de arriba hacia bajo en ese momento quería matar a Bra por mandarme a poner esto.

-hermano cierra la boca que se te caen las babas por Pan- le dijo ella

- me conoces muy bien Bra - que quiso decir lo mire pero dije nada.

Una señora se nos acerco:

- hola pequeña mi nombre es Bulma tu debes ser la hija de Gohan y Videl.

- si y usted como conoce a mis padres- le pregunto confundida.

- tu papá trabaja para mi pero se fue a trabajar a otro país varios años volvio hace poco verdad- me pregunto.

- si entonces tambien conoce a mi abuelita Milk y a mi abuelito Goku.

- si los conoces de toda la vida deberíamos reunirnos todos.

- seria un placer señora - le dije con una sonrisa en la cara ella esa una persona muy simpática.

Lugo vi a un hombre salir de el mismo lugar de donde salio la señora Bulma.

- Vegeta saluda a la hija de Gohan ella es Pan.

- Pequeña mocosa -( puede que no sea un sayayin pero sigue siendo Vegeta y voy a ponerlo así por que me encanta su carácter) que saludo mas extraño pensé yo.

- Pan no le hagas caso a mi papá el es así en su idioma seguro es un halago- rei un poco a escuchar eso.

Todos sentado en la mesa comimos y después rato Bra y yo nos sacamos la camiseta y quedamos en traje de baño.

Trunks también se disponía al parecer. a bañarse en la piscina.

- hemanito nos vas a acompañar- le pregunto ella aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si Bra hace calor - se saco la camiseta y de un chapuzón y al agua, yo también entre Bra fue a poner música primero una para baila pero antes de eso llego quien faltaba mi adorado tío Goten que también se metió a la piscina

Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración  
Cuanto tu me miras se me sube el corazón  
(Me palpita lento el corazón)  
Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras  
La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)  
Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío  
Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)  
(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)  
Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo  
Me va saturando

Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía  
La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía  
Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía  
Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)

Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo  
Una noche loca (una noche loca)  
Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)  
Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca  
Con tremenda loca  
(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)

Tu me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión  
(Estoy en otra dimensión)  
Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón  
(Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón)  
Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte  
Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)  
Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío  
Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)  
(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)  
Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo  
Me va saturando

Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía  
La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía  
Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía  
Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)

Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo  
Una noche loca (una noche loca)  
Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)  
Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca  
Con tremenda loca

(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Ooooh bailando amor ooooh  
Bailando amor ooooh es que se me va el dolor  
Ooooh).

Los cuatros bailabamos dentro de la piscina.

Y Bra se le ocurrió la gran idea de dejarme sola con Trunks mientras ella se iba con Goten segun a traer algo de tomar.

- ya vengo- le deje a Trunks mientras comenzaba a sonar la otra canción.

- a donde vas - me pregunto el.

- quiero saber que se traen estos dos .

- pues te acompaño.

Los dos nos escondimos a en la puerta.

Bra y Goten se besaban lo que me molesto es que ella había dicho que solo era amigos.

- creo que deberíamos imitarlos- me tomo de el mentó y me beso bueno al principio y luego si nos estábamos besando y bum las maripositas parecieron explotar de me estómago me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos a la orilla de la piscina y mientras la canción sonaba el y yo nos estábamos besando.

Fue de casualidad que sin buscar,  
Llego el amor a mi corazón.

Y el amor tenía tu rostro,  
Fue un momento hermoso y romántico,  
Fue algo mágico.  
Yo así me enamore de ti  
Desde que te vi, frente a mi…  
Yo así me enamore de ti  
Desde que te vi, frente a mi…  
Me enamore, fue sin querer,  
No lo logro comprender,  
Como fue, que te metiste aquí,  
En mi mente y en mi corazón  
Me enamore, fue sin querer,  
No lo logro comprender,  
Como fue, que te metiste aquí,  
En mi mente y en mi corazón  
Que afortunado soy…  
Y el amor tenía tu rostro,  
Fue un momento hermoso y romántico,  
Fue algo mágico.  
Yo así me enamore de ti  
Desde que te vi, frente a mi…  
Yo así me enamore de ti  
Desde que te vi, frente a mi…  
Me enamore, fue sin querer,  
No lo logro comprender,  
Como fue, que te metiste aquí,  
En mi mente y en mi corazón  
Me enamore, fue sin querer,  
No lo logro comprender,  
Como fue, que te metiste aquí,  
En mi mente y en mi corazón  
Que afortunado soy…  
Me enamore de manera imprevista,  
Fue amor a primera vista.  
Me enamore de manera imprevista,  
Fue amor a primera vista…  
A primera vista…

CONTINUARA

No se que me sorprende mas que yo haya subido un capítulo rápido o que Pan se haya besado con Trunks y apenas conociéndolo, ''estoy loca tengo un certificado médico que lo certifica'' conocen quien dice eso

Pregunta

Creen en el amor a primera vista?

Sus repuesta en los comentarios.


	3. los latidos de mi corazon

Notas del autor: chicos la tercera parte saben me gustaría que me llamaran nekolive jaja raro no a mi me gusta bueno disfruten de este capítulo

CONTINUACION

Mi corazón latia mil por hora mis labios apenas respondían a sus besos estaba demasiado nerviosa mantenía mis ojos cerrados nos separamos un momento el me miraba a los ojos luego me acarició la mejilla en ese momento llego Bra con unos jugos por suerte no nos vio besando nos.

- que te pasa Pan esta completamente roja - me preguntó Bra preocupada.

- no es el calor a de mas se demoraron mucho que estaban haciendo- les dije aunque ya sabia la respuesta quería saber lo que me decían.

- estábamos...- mi tío Goten no sabia que decir.

- toma Pan - Bra me paso un vaso y el otro a Trunks.

- ya me tengo que ir a casa- le dije a Bra le había prometido a mi mamá llegar temprano.

- vamos yo te llevo - me dijo Trunks a lo que Goten se negó completamente.

- no yo tengo que hablar con Gohan así que nos vamos juntos Pan- me dijo mi tío.

- bueno ya me voy ven Bra para que me cambie.

Las dos volvimos a subir al cuarto de Bra ninguna de las dos decíamos nada hasta que yo hable:

- porque me mentiste- le dije molesta mientras me cambiaba.

- de que hablas - me dijo ella.

- te vi con el - le mostré una cara seria pero un segundo después sonríeai me alegro hacen una pareja muy linda- la abraze.

Ella hizo lo mismo- gracias amiga por apoyarme.

- pero eso si tu tienes que hacer lo mismo- le dije.

Ella me mostro una cara de confusión creo que de verdad no sabia de lo que yo le hablaba yo rei- puede que se tu próxima cuñada que te parece la idea?i le dije yo.

- pues me parece una gran idea pero porque lo dices?-a hora me pregunto a mi.

-es que tu hermano y yo nos besamos- le dije mientras me ponia cada ves ¥as roja.

- Pan que alegría a hora si te podre decir cuñada- me dijo ella emocionada.

-no todavía no por que no somos novios-le dije con tristeza.

- no te preocupes mañana mismo. El te va a pedir que seas su novia- me dijo ella tramando algo seguro

- Pan ya estas listas no vamos- dijo Goten detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Bra.

- ya casi tío esperame un ratito- le dije vistiendo lo mas rápido que podía.

Termine de vestir me y Bra también las dos bajamos y Bra me fua a dejar a la puerta mientras que Trunks y Goten conversaban.

-no vamos- le dije a mi tío.

- si entonces Trunks el sábado-le dijo a su amigo.

- para ese día entonces- le repondio el.

-que van a hacer el sábado-pregunte yo curiosa.

- ya veras - me dijo el dejandome con la duda.

Mi tio habia llamado un taxi y nos fuimos a mi casa.

CONTINUARA

:\ chicos he llorado se podría decir diario por eso no había escrito.

Disculpen me si.


End file.
